Kagami's Everyday Ladybug
by cornholio4
Summary: A Marigami oneshot. Her class is still believing the lies of Lila, Marinette no longer cares and just wants to focus on the brithday of her new girlfriend Kagami.


2 months since Lila had gone back to school and Marinette could not believe her classmates still believed her lies; it seems that only she and Adrien knew the truth. Adrien told her to let it be since it was not hurting anyone but Marinette was not really happy about it.

She stopped confronting Lila about the lies but she refused to talk to her and would not go with any plans her friends made if they involved Lila. They though she was jsut being jealous and stubborn, she heard them talking that they wish Marinette could get over how stupid she was being and then things could get back to normal with Lila in their group of friends.

With how she threatened her Marinette knew that was not going to happen. Time passed as her classmates was ignoring her (or giving her space as they put it) and she began ignoring them back. She would ignore the smug stares Lila would send her way.

About a month ago she was sitting alone as Lila was wowing their classmates with her latest story, she was sighing to herself until she found Kagami sitting herself next to her. Apparently she thought Lila and her new posse of sycophants (in Kagami's words) and she felt sorry for Marinette being alienated by her classmates like this, plus she decided that Marinette could use some better company.

It continued as Kagami invited her to her mansion home to meet her mother Tomoe and Marinette would invite her to the bakery, she was embarrassed that it would not be much to Kagami but she didn't mind. Soon she was mostly spending time with Kagami at home, school, at Kagami's fencing practices (without her classmates noticing) and dealing with the latest Akuma villain as Ladybug.

About 2 weeks ago she found herself shocked as Kagami had kissed her on the cheek! She asked what happened and her answer was straight to the point:

"_Last night I decided after the time being spent with you and how adorable you are that I really liked you, this was me not hesitating to show my feelings as I have told you before that I don't hesitate!_"

Marinette could not believe that Kagami had a crush on her! It took 2 minutes to fully think it over, she had been thinking about how nice spending time with her and she had not given much thought to Adrien as of late.

Plus she was jealous that Kagami was confident enough to act on her crush immediately when it took her a long time to get a coherent conversation going with Adrien.

She didn't know if she liked Kagami like that but she said she can give it a try. It started with a simple date to the ice rink but as they gone out more Marinette decided she did like Kagami that way!

Soon enough her pictures of Adrien were taken down and replaced by pictures of Kagami, she was now happier than she had been for some time.

She was smiling to herself as she was carrying a bag to school, today was Kagami's 15th birthday and she had made a cake for her as well as made a present as well.

Her classmates were surprised at how especially chipper Marinete had been going to the homeroom class but they had no time to ask before Ms Bustier came in to start the class. When it came to lunchtime she was excited to get the cake out of her bag when her classmates began circling her.

"Wow Marinete, that smells good. You really shouldn't have..." Nino told her as Kim excitedly went to open the box before his hand was slapped away by Marinette's to their shock.

"I didn't make this for you so can you please leave me alone as you have been good at that lately." Marinette told them in a firm tone that surprised even her. She then gave a glare and went past them to the table she shared with Kagami.

She excitedly gave her the box to open and Kagami silently opened it to see the birthday cake made with her favourite sweets, Marinette spent some time talking to Tomo about what sweets she liked. She also gave her from her backpack the present from her.

Kagami unwrapped it to see a stylish jacket with her family's crest on it; she enveloped Marinette into a hug and whispered into her ear "Adrien Agreste was a fool to not see just how wonderful you are." Marinette smiled as they returned the hug.

They then let go to see Alya had stormed up to them with a glare, "what's up with you girl, you mad about us wanting to give you space before you get over Lila and so you hang out with the ice queen as payback?" Alya accused and Marinette stared at her open mouthed.

"I will consider that a compliment as while I prefer Ruby, I do see how people can see me as Weiss." Kagami stated simply as she walked up to her, "stay away from myself and my girlfriend and don't try to drag Marinette down just because she doesn't want to join your club of liar worshiping sycophants."

Alya looked furious, taken aback (she didn't actually notice the g word) and was about to retort before Marinette walked up to her and told her "just go Alya, you are spoiling Kagami's birthday." Alya looked angry but then she and Nino looked behind them and were noticing that Lila was staring at the students from outside the class in shock. They then went to join her.

"Now she is gone we can have our lunch in peace." Kagami stated simply and Marinette was happy to, she was a bit guilty about telling Alya off like that but she decided to just focus on spending lunchtime with the birthday girlfriend.

* * *

Alya had asked for answers and the response she got was stunning. "We told Lila we are tired of her tall tales, it was fun listening to them for a while but they have gotten to unbelievable to take seriously now." Marc had stated and Alya was quiet about that.

"I mean it was fine when she was pretending to know these celebrities like Ladybug but it was getting a bit too much when she started saying Jagged Stone wrote a song about her we know nothing about." Another boy said as the classmates of Lila was comprehending this.

"Of course she knows them, I mean she met Prince Ali and got him to..." Alya shouted back wondering why on earth they thought Lila was making up all these stories, were they speaking to Marinette.

Rose coughed to get their attention and told them "actually a few days ago I got an email from Prince Ali saying he never met anyone called Lila, I didn't know when to bring it up..." This stunned the classmates and Lila was stuttering excuses.

"Wait, you lot didn't actually believe her stories did you..." Aurore asked as everyone was now staring at the nervous looking classmates. They then bursted into laughter. "Wait, you did? We were just listening for the entertainment value of the story; I didn't think any of us actually thought she was telling the truth..." Aurore stated when she caught her breath.

Alya felt publicly humiliated and mortified, Lila looked like she was trying to make a clean getaway from the talk but Alya caught up to her with Nino. "So are you making these stories up Lila?" Nino asked as Alya was bottling up her anger.

"I admit that I... exaggerated some details but I promise you that I was mostly honest..." Lila told them trying to save face.

"Is any of it true, anything in those interviews you gave me for my Ladyblog? My journalistic integrity and reputation is at stake..." Alya thundered and Lila was stuttering.

"I promise that I was honest about that and I have a secret to prove that I do know Ladybug but you can't tell anyone about it." Lila told them and Alya calmed down as she and Nino listened. Whatever she said could make or break it whether they would ever take her seriously again:

"I'm secretly Rena Rouge..."

* * *

As they were walking out to the courtyard after school was done Marinette was trying to apologise to Kagami about Alya potentially putting a downer on her birthday. Kagami wearing her new jacket wouldn't hear a word of this apology saying she had nothing to apologise for.

She didn't mind Alya calling her an ice queen; she was a fan of the internet web series RWBY and had a shrine dedicated to the show's late creator Monty Oum. Her favourite character had to be Ruby Rose as not only did she desire a scythe weapon of her own but with how innocent and adorable she was she reminded Kagami greatly of her girlfriend.

Them noticing Lila being confronted about her lies were fun but it was glorious when they noticed in a corner Lila being shouted angrily by Alya as Nino was holding Alya back from attempting to kill Lila.

It made up for any inconvenience Alya did for her.

They now noticed that Marinette's classmates were glaring harshly at a defeated looking Lila. "Fate failed to top your birthday present but it was a good attempt." Kagami stated and Marinette decided to be a little petty in giving a chuckle at Lila's misfortune.

"Do you really think it's a good thing to enjoy Lila's suffering like that?" asked a disapproving Adrien who walked up to them which soiled the mood a bit.

"Rossi had it coming Agreste and I believe Marinette deserves to feel happy at her vindication of her tormentor's lies crumbling down on her." Kagami stated simply as Adrien glared at her.

"This humiliation will just make her worst; you can't take such enjoyment at her misfortune." Adrien stated and Kagami stomped her foot.

"Your childhood friend takes pleasure in the misfortunes of others, especially when she causes it."Kagami told her pointing to Chloe laughing at a depressed looking student she just insulted.

Adrien tried to say that Chloe is slowly making progress but Marinette decided to speak up "just stop Adrien, I won't let you ruin Kagami's birthday like this. I think she had it coming and you can't change my opinion on that." Marinette told him simply taking Kagami's hand as they then walked away from him to his shock. They reached the entrance when they saw Alya and Nino leading their classmates to Marinette.

"Marinette, we are so sorry for everything... you were right and..." Alya started but Marinette just sadly looked at them and turned away not wanting to speak to them. She did want to forgive them but she didn't want to face them at the moment.

They looked depressed but Kagami gave them a fierce glare that scared them away with them resolving to start their apologies in the next homeroom class.

Marinete decided to give Kagami the rest of her attention, "Let them stew in their pity for a while, their loss. Their Everyday Ladybug is now mine." Kagami told her and Marinette reddened at that. They went to the limo where Tomoe was waiting for them. Tomoe was asking if they made plans for the names for her future adoptive grandchildren.

Marinette somehow got more reddened and silently giving a glare to her mother was how Kagami dealt with her own embarrassment.


End file.
